


earl grey tea and pineapple pizza

by corset



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corset/pseuds/corset
Summary: space lesbians but with less space and more coffee shops





	earl grey tea and pineapple pizza

**Author's Note:**

> big shout-out to my wonderful wife vi and my pal jay for giving this a first look <3

“Dulse, Dulse, Duuuuuuuulse!” Zossie cheers, skipping into their apartment. “I have news for you!”

“Oh?” He asks. He’s curious enough to ask, although if he had much more interest than that, any outsider wouldn’t know. Zossie hardly knows - but she doesn’t mind. She’s used to this: Dulse never showing any emotion at all. It’s the just way he is. He’s still her best friend, though.

“I got a job at the new cafe that just opened up down the block! Ultra Beans! I can finally start pitching in my own rent money instead of relying on my parents!”

“Hm. That’s nice.”

“I thought so, too! I’m going to order a pizza to celebrate. Do you want some?”

“No. You always put pineapple on it.”

She pouts. “What if I ordered half of it without?”

“...I suppose that would be alright.”

 

☆☆☆

 

Two days later, Zossie’s starting her training at Ultra Beans. She’s never had a job before but she finds that she likes it. The high-energy atmosphere of the morning rush, the pressure to get everyone’s orders correct… it’s perfect for someone like her. She also likes the way everyone orders something different - a caramel frap with extra cream and extra whip for one person, a black coffee for the next, and so on. It’s really neat, she thinks, how even something as simple as a drink can show how different people are.

She’s humming along to the songs playing over the speakers as she works on the drinks, putting all of her energy into it. It’s her first job, after all - she’s going to do it well and she’s going to enjoy it.

“You’re doing great, Zossie.” Says a comforting and reassuring voice. “Keep up the good work, okay?”

“Thanks, Ms. Wicke! I’ll be sure to do that! Oh! I have more orders!”

“I’ll leave you to that, then.”

Zossie grins wide as she continues on her next orders. She continues on for a few hours, and finishes her shift with -

“One earl grey tea for… Soliera?”

“That would be me, thank you.” Says the most beautiful voice Zossie’s ever heard. She looks up and immediately feels her heart skip a beat because this Soliera is also the most beautiful person she’s ever seen.

“Um. Right! Here you go.” She says, and she swears their fingers touch for a moment as she passes over the tea.

As she leaves her shift, she runs home to tell Dulse all about it.

 

☆☆☆

 

As quickly as Zossie falls in love with her job, she falls in love (or okay, _infatuation_ as Dulse will tell her, but he doesn’t understand things like love at first sight) with Soliera.

The beautiful woman comes by most days for her earl grey tea and sits in the corner, typing away on her laptop. Zossie always wonders what she’s doing, but she knows she shouldn’t leave her spot and _ask_ , she has her work to do.

So she doesn’t, even though she wants to.

She settles instead for surrounding Soliera’s name with lots of hearts or swirls on the disposable cup each time before she hands it over, bouncing and smiling and just hoping the other will notice.

She’s never really _flirted_ before, and Dulse was no help when she asked him for advice.

 

☆☆☆

 

A month after she’s started her job, she’s working the closing shift. It’s unusual for her - maybe only the third time she’s worked so late, preferring the day shifts by far. Presently, the situation is this: the store closes in an hour, and she and Soliera are the only ones around. She’s started clearing off some of the tables.

Including the one nearest a certain purple-haired beauty.

Zossie hums along to the song currently playing, as she always does, as she wipes down the surface. Every now and then, she glances over to see what Soliera is doing.

She’s a little caught up in her own thoughts when a voice pulls her out of it.

“If you’re planning on asking me out, you should.”

“What?” Zossie asks, taken aback.

“If you’re planning on asking me out, you should,” Soliera repeats, not looking up from her laptop - which, of course, is in front of her as usual. “I know I’m quiet, but I see the way you look at me.”

“I’m so sorry!” Zossie says, covering her face in embarrassment. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable! You’re just really pretty!”

Soliera smiles, and Zossie manages to catch it, peeking out through her fingers.

“You haven’t made me uncomfortable,” Soliera promises. “Would it be easier for you if I asked you out?”

“Really!?”

“Really.”

“I’d like that a lot! Um! When?”

“When does your shift end?”

“An hour!”

“In an hour, then.”

 

☆☆☆

 

“So what’re you always writing?” Zossie asks as she locks the door to Ultra Beans.

“Papers. I’m studying to become a veterinarian.”

“That’s so cool! You must really love animals, huh?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Awesome! So! What do you want to do? We could get a pizza or something. Do you like pineapple on your pizza or no?”

“I do, actually. Is that weird?”

“If it is, then I’m weird too!”

“You’re already a little weird, Zossie. But I find it charming.”

Zossie sticks her tongue out, feeling a fluttering in her chest nonetheless.

 

☆☆☆

 

The pizza is good, although Zossie - of course - much prefers the company. She clings onto every word Soliera says, like her mouth is dripping with honey. She didn’t think it was possible to like Soliera more than already did just from all the earl greys and the stolen glances. (She’s happy to have been proven wrong).

Zossie thinks it’s easily becoming one of the best nights she’s had in a long time. In fact, she doesn’t want it to end. Unfortunately - it’s all interrupted by the vibration of her phone. She pulls it out for a moment just to see who texted her, and the screen lights up with a text from Dulse:

_Where are you? Are you safe?_

She texts back: _sorry! be home soon!_

“Is everything alright?” Soliera asks.

“I’m so sorry,” She says, frowning a little. “My roommate is worried about me, because it’s so late!”

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize.” Soliera promises. “Perhaps it’s time for us to end the night, then. I wouldn’t want to keep your roommate worrying.”

“But this was so much fun!”

“I enjoyed it as well. We should certainly do this again sometime.”

“Yeah, I’d like that!”

 

☆☆☆

 

“Dulsieeeeee, I’m sorry I’m home late!” Zossie says as she bounds back into their apartment, clearly not feeling sorry at all.

“It’s alright, Zossie. I presume you had fun tonight?” He asks, monotone as ever.

“I did! It was so magical!”

“I’m glad to hear that. Just remember to text next time, alright?”

“Okay, okay, I will. You don’t need to worry so much, I promise!”

“If you insist.”

“I do insist!” Zossie says, making a face and picking up the nearest throw pillow to toss at him.  “Now let me tell you about how great tonight was!”


End file.
